Time's Up
by Kaleng Sarden
Summary: "Seberapa keraspun aku menahanmu, garis takdir sudah tidak bisa digugat. Laki-laki sialan sepertiku ini, memang tak pantas dipertemukan dengan dirimu yang begitu baik." [Meanie / Mingyu x Wonwoo / Seventeen]


Adalah sebuah elegie ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Kim Mingyu.

"Terima kasih untuk empat tahun yang telah kita lewati. Maaf, karena orang bodoh ini terlalu sering menyakitimu."

Jeon Wonwoo membisu. Kalbunya sekonyong-konyong nyeri. Cincin perak bertahtakan intan yang melingkar di jari manis Mingyu, sengaja menabur kepedihan di atas luka abadi Wonwoo. Takkan pernah sembuh. Hanya menunggu sampai hati rapuhnya harus segera diamputansi.

.

.

.

 **Seventeen © Pledis Ent.**

 **Meanie fanfiction**

 **TIME'S UP**

 **Chapter 1**

 **By**

 **Yeojun Fusagi**

 **(** ** _Special fic buat temen gua si_** **oknum mingewh** ** _yang maniak kelas baper ama_** **Meanie.)**

.

.

.

"Seberapa keraspun aku menahanmu, garis takdir sudah tidak bisa digugat. Laki-laki sialan sepertiku ini, memang tak pantas dipertemukan dengan dirimu yang begitu baik."

Lagi, alunan menyakitkan itu kembali berdengung di telinga Wonwoo. Ia mendesah samar, seraya meneguk hingga tetes akhir teh di cangkirnya.

"Mingyu... siapapun yang akan bersanding denganmu nantinya. Aku berharap kau akan menempuh hidupmu dengan diliputi suka cita."

Mingyu sungguh malu. Pada dirinya sendiri. Juga pada Wonwoo. Pria di depannya ini begitu dewasa. Adakah orang selain Wonwoo yang telah disakiti beribu-ribu kali, masih saja dapat mengucapkan seuntai kalimat sederhana namun tulus untuknya. Padahal, akan lebih baik jika Wonwoo memakinya, atau menghajarnya sampai babak belur kalau perlu.

Mingyu memang bajingan.

Penyesalannya kian mendalam kala melihat setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata kanan pria berambut hitam itu. Tangannya urung terangkat untuk mengusap pipi Wonwoo. Mingyu yakin, Wonwoo bukanlah pria cengeng. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk berangsur melupakan semua kenangan yang terlanjur dibangunnya bersama Mingyu. Tapi yang menjadi beban pikiran Mingyu saat ini, bagaimana jika Wonwoo mengalami penderitaan jangka panjang akibat pengkhianatan yang Mingyu lakukan.

Ya, semua ini murni salahnya.

Rahasia berlapis yang selama ini tersimpan rapi, pun ia sendiri yang mengobrak-abriknya. Dasar pecundang.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tetap bertahan sampai akhir. Jangan tumbang, tetaplah tegar seperti karang."

Sejujurnya, Mingyu hendak –bahkan benar-benar ingin– melanjutkan ucapannya, kalau saja dering menyebalkan dari ponselnya tidak mengganggu saat-saat terakhir ia bersama Wonwoo. Pria yang akan selalu Mingyu cintai sampai segila ini.

"Iya aku tahu. Tenang saja aku tidak akan kabur, aku akan menepati janjiku. Iya... aku akan ke sana sekarang. Tidak sabaran sekali, sih," ucap Mingyu pada seseorang diseberang sana.

Seiring dengan berakhirnya panggilan tersebut, maka habislah waktu Mingyu untuk malam ini. Mungkin Mingyu tidak akan bisa lagi melihat senyum malu-malu yang selalu dilengkungkan bibir ranum Wonwoo saat ia menggombalinya. Atau mendengar bentakan Wonwoo saat Mingyu lupa mengganti seprai ranjang mereka. Dan masih banyak lagi kenangan yang jika ia putar dalam _playback_ otaknya, akan semakin membuatnya terperosok kian dalam. Langkahnya menjadi berat. Keyakinannya goyah.

"Gyu... orang yang akan menikah tidak boleh cemberut begini. Nanti tidak tampan lagi."

Mingyu terkekeh kecil, "Biar saja tidak tampan. Agar aku bisa cepat diceraikan."

"Jangan begitu."

Sebuah undangan berwarna hijau daun diletakkan Mingyu di atas meja. Wonwoo mengamatinya seksama. Bukankah semestinya nama Jeon Wonwoo turut dibubuhkan di sana? Bukan sebagai tamu undangan, tapi sebagai pendamping hidup Kim Mingyu.

"Selamat tinggal, Jeon Wonwoo." _Kekasihku tersayang._

Dan itu... mengapa harus selamat tinggal? Kenapa bukan sampai jumpa? Jadi ini benar-benar perpisahan? Benarkah tiada hari esok untuk mereka?

Bodohnya Wonwoo berdelusi bahwa semua ini sekadar lelucon bulan April. Dalam khayal masih berharap sang kekasih akan segera berbalik, memberinya kejutan tak terduga, memeluknya, lalu mengucapkan 'April Mop!' dengan suara lantang yang membuat gaduh seisi kafe. Namun, Wonwoo lebih dari mengerti, ekspektasi memang tampaknya tak pernah diciptakan sejalan dengan kenyataan.

Punggung itu semakin menjauh dengan langkah tungkai sedikit tergesa. Entah apa yang menguasai pikiran Mingyu. Apakah jantungnya berdebar kegirangan karena tak lama lagi akan melepas masa lajang. Atau sama seperti Wonwoo yang terpuruk meratapi takdir. Wonwoo tidak tahu, ia tak bisa membaca isi hati maupun menembus pikiran seseorang. Ia bukan cenayang.

* * *

Hampir saja Wonwoo membanting jam weker cerewetnya –kalau saja ia lupa agenda penting apa yang akan berlangsung hari ini.

Pagi ini diawali dengan kegiatan mengaduk-aduk isi lemari. Memang dasar sedang sial, di saat galau begini ia justru menemukan sesuatu yang memaksanya membawa perasaan yang tertinggal pada sebuah kenangan lampau.

Sepasang tuxedo yang Mingyu desain sendiri. Desainnya serupa, hanya warna yang kontra. Warna silver untuk Wonwoo dan warna hitam untuk Mingyu. Tuxedo yang menjadi indikasi, bahwa relasi pasangan ini tak sekadar karbitan –benar matang dan siap menjenjang lebih jauh.

Dan sekali lagi, ekspektasi bukan dasar yang paling tepat untuk digunakan sebagai tempat berpijak sebelum melompat tinggi menuju realita.

Tak ingin berlarut dalam kegundahan, Wonwoo memilih mengabaikan kedua benda sumber _baper_ itu. Menyusupkannya ke bagian terdalam lemari, lalu mencari pakaian resmi lainnya.

* * *

Taksi yang Wonwoo tumpangi melaju normal –tidak terlalu cepat, tidak juga terlampau lambat. Semua yang melintas di jalan ini tampak pada velositas normal. Hanya detak jantungnya mencipta kontradiktsi. Wonwoo tidak mampu menerjemahkan getaran yang mendera psikisnya. Seolah asing dengan diri sendiri.

Mungkin beberapa jam ke depan, Wonwoo akan menyaksikan secara langsung belahan jiwanya mengucap janji sehidup-semati dengan orang yang bukan dirinya. Entah bagaimana kabar hati Wonwoo nantinya.

Selama masih di perjalanan, ia memikirkan bagaimana sebaiknya ia mengambil sikap. Haruskah membohongi diri dan mengucap 'selamat menjalani hidup yang baru, Kim Mingyu'. Atau acuh dan menganggap kehadirannya tidak lebih dari formalitas belaka.

* * *

Taksi itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung. Wonwoo melihat kembali alamat yang tertera di undangan. Ia tidak salah, memang di sini tempatnya. Wonwoo segera turun setelah membayar _bill_ taksi –alih-alih menuruti hatinya yang menjerit meminta putar arah.

Bertanya pada imaji, kelirukah undangan ini mencantumkan alamat gedung acara pernikahan Mingyu?

Atau undangan yang Wonwoo terima ini mesti diragukan keabsahannya?

Jelas ia terheran. Bagaimana tidak, yang tampak di depan matanya saat ini hanya gedung kosong. Tiada hiasan ornamen. Tiada lalu-lalang tamu. Tiada tanda-tanda digelarnya acara sakral. Tidak berpenghuni. Yang ada hanya sisa-sisa karangan bunga bekas orang lain yang sebelumnya pernah memakai gedung ini.

Mendadak, setetes oasis di tengah sahara membasahi hati gersangnya. Ada secercah harapan yang menghampiri benaknya. Seperti tidak kenal Mingyu saja. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu kan selalu penuh kejutan.

Dasar tukang pembuat onar. Setelah membuat hati Wonwoo kalut semalaman –karena segalanya yang begitu mendadak. Sekarang, di mana bersembunyinya pria sialan itu? Wonwoo sangat ingin menangkapnya lantas memukulinya sampai puas. Sudah tahu, Wonwoo itu sensitif. Lelucon dalam model apapun, akan dianggapnya serius –selama ia sungguhan tidak tahu-menahu tentang _rules_ yang digunakan.

Dan kini, ia harus apa? Menunggu di sini seperti orang dungu sampai jerapah bertaring itu muncul? Yang benar saja. Wonwoo bahkan sampai melupakan makan paginya. Kurang ajar benar Mingyu itu.

"Wonwoo!" teriak seseorang di seberang jalan. Itu Jihoon –senior Mingyu saat SMA.

Wonwoo melambaikan tangan, sebagai isyarat agar _sunbae_ itu beranjak ke tempatnya.

"Hyung, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Jihoon masih sedikit terengah setelah sempat berlari.

"Aku baik saja. Tapi Wonwoo... ada yang lebih penting dari ini. Dan sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau ini membuatmu kaget."

"Sudah _hyung_ , tidak perlu memasang wajah sok serius seperti itu. Aktingmu buruk. Lagipula, aku sudah tahu semuanya," Wonwoo tersenyum hangat, "berapa banyak orang yang Mingyu bawa untuk mengerjaiku? Satu kelas? Satu angkatan alumni? Satu kampung? Atau bahkan seluruh Seoul telah dikerahkan?"

* * *

Senior bertubuh pendek itu tidak banyak bicara. Ia serta merta menyeret Wonwoo. Entah ke mana juntrungnya, yang jelas kaki Wonwoo harus menyeimbangkan kecepatan berlari sang senior –yang padahal tidak memiliki kaki cukup panjang untuk berlari dengan _space_ selebar ini.

 _Okay._

Cukup sampai di sini. Apa lagi yang pria sialan itu persiapkan untuk senantiasa memacu kerja jantung Wonwoo?

Ayolah, sebegitu buruk kah selera seorang Kim Mingyu dalam memilih tempat lamaran? Terlebih ini urusan masa depan. Wonwoo bersumpah, gedung kosong di pinggir jalan tadi seratus kali lebih baik ketimbang tempat ini.

Saat kaki berhenti melangkah, diperhatikannya sekeliling, _tempat macam apa ini?_

Tadi, selama perjalanan menuju lokasi ini, lengannya benar-benar hampir tergores dinding gang sempit yang seakan menghimpit tubuhnya –jika saja ia tak mengenakan kemeja berlengan panjang.

Bukan hal mudah bagi Wonwoo untuk sampai ke tempat ini, selain gang sempit dan jalan yang licin, sempat langkahnya dihadang beberapa preman kumal tunawisma. Tapi tak apa, Wonwoo terlanjur mengikuti permainan yang telah Mingyu susun. Turuti sajalah, toh kalau sudah bertemu pria bergigi taring itu, Wonwoo tak akan segan lagi menceburkannya ke Sungai Nil –atau minimal ke Sungai Han saja yang dekat.

 _Haha._

Jihoon menuntunnya ke arah sebuah bangunan tua mirip gudang yang berdiri rapuh di depan sana, "Masuklah, Wonwoo."

Ragu. Langkah Wonwoo menggantung.

Lonceng angin berdenting saat Jihoon membuka pintu bangunan itu. Aroma aneh menyeruak, membuat perut kosong Wonwoo mual.

Wonwoo tidak tahu harus menyebut ini bangunan apa, tapi yang jelas, bagian dalam bangunan tua ini tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Beberapa bagian interiornya mirip dengan gereja. Terdapat bangku panjang yang berbaris-baris. Karangan bunga oleander menghiasi setiap sudutnya. Lampu kristal berbentuk tulang rusuk tergantung di langit-langit. Di dekat tembok sebelah kanan, terdapat sebuah rak berisi kitab-kitab tebal. Di bagian paling depan terdapat altar. Dan jangan lupakan jam besar kuno yang terus berdentang mengisi kesunyian akibat bungkamnya dua entitas yang berada di sana.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, hingga tidak sadar sepatunya menginjak sisa-sisa dupa dan kelopak bunga krisan yang berserakan di lantai.

 _Apakah Mingyu telah melangsungkan pernikahannya di tempat ini?_

Wonwoo merasa bodoh karena telah memikirkan skenario fiktif di otaknya. Memikirkan tentang bagaimana Mingyu telah mempersiapkan semua ini untuk melamarnya, dan mengikatnya dengan sakral.

Tapi yang terjadi adalah kenyataan yang sejujurnya sampai saat ini belum bisa Wonwoo terima.

 _Dasar Wonwoo bodoh. Mau berharap apa lagi dari Mingyu sialan itu? Dia pasti tengah berbahagia sekarang. Melakukan bulan madu dan malam pertama di suatu tempat yang indah, mungkin pulau terpencil. Mingyu telah berpaling darimu, Wonwoo. Mingyu telah melupakanmu._

"Wonwoo, aku sungguh menyesal harus mengatakan ini padamu." Nada bicara Jihoon berubah datar, tidak seperti saat awal mereka bertemu tadi, "Aku sebenarnya sudah berjanji pada Mingyu untuk tetap menjaga rahasia ini. Tapi aku tidak mau hidup dengan dengan beban pikiran selamanya. Aku akan dihantui rasa berdosa kalau tidak memberitahumu tentang hal ini."

Jihoon berjalan maju perlahan, dan berhenti ketika sampai di altar. Mengambil sesuatu dari balik podium. Dan setelah itu, sebuah kepala menggelinding mendekati kaki Wonwoo.

"Mingyu telah dieksekusi mati, pagi tadi."

.

.

.

 **To be continued**


End file.
